Past, Present, but no Future
by Alice Hastlings
Summary: I couldn't believe what I saw when I closed my eyes. It was impossible and horribly so, yet ironic at the same time. Edward was by my side, looking carefully into my eyes as I spoke... excerpt from story
1. Prologue

**Before I begin, I'd like you all to know a few things:**

**1: This entire project is set in Bella's point of view. When I am finished I MAY include segments in other character's POV's if I feel like it.**

**2: I love reviews! The more reviews and feedback, the quicker I am to actually be productive.**

**3: All characters, references to **_**Twilight, New Moon, **_**or **_**Eclipse **_**are property of Stephenie Meyer. D**

**That's all there is! Enjoy and please R&R!!!!**

** 3**

**Katori**

------------------------

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't. I shouldn't.

I could not help it though. To look into those coal black eyes, once warm with compassion for me and now cold with hate, was too painful.

As he came closer, I backed away.

Everything was coming full circle now.

What I saw and what I didn't see. What Alice saw when I couldn't and what Edward knew when I did not.

My life, my existence, was throwing the entire world off balance and now, it was only me who could set it right again. and that's exactly what I was going to do, no matter what the cost.


	2. 1 Beginnings

**I would just like to state that all characters, references to **_**Twilight, New Moon, **_**or **_**Eclipse **_**are all property to Stephenie Meyer. The following is simply how I imagine Bella's life AFTER her transformation. **

--------------------------------------

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, that was what the marriage certificate said, up in mine and Edward's room here in Denali, Alaska. However, here, in Mariner's Port High School, I am junior Isabella Hale, younger sister to the twins, Rosalie and Jasper. Although I really wasn't related to either of them by blood and neither were they to each other. Infact, my husband, Edward, was no more related to the supposed Alice and Emmett Cullen as I to Jasper and Rosalie. We all simply lived with Carlisle and his wife Esme, known as our aunt and uncle to the students of this small community school. Ever since nineteen-eighteen this family has grown, starting with Edward and Carlisle. And now, I was their newest addition and they all loved me ever so much.

" Bella, love, it's time to get up." Edward called softly, his voice sounding ever more so like velvet since I had changed. He kissed my cheek, but had yet to let go of my waist as we laid in his--our bed.

" Do we really have to do this Edward? I mean, really, do we? We're in Denali after all! Tanya and her coven are only a short run away if we need anything!" I protested, turning to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Even though I was a vampire myself now, his god-like looks still took my mind off track. His pooling eyes of amber only made matters worse in that category. I just couldn't help but stare at his paler then pale features; the angular nose and face, that crooked smile and those perfect teeth. Despite the fact of me enjoying him still not being able to read my mind, I sometimes wish he could so he knew then how much I thought about him and how much he meant to me. As pathetic as it may sound, I could never, would never and now will never live without Edward Cullen.

" Yes, we do have to do this. Carlisle said it's best just incase." Edward answered me, smiling that smile that could take my breath away whether I was human or immortal. He kissed me, one hand behind my head now as his long and delicate fingers interlaced with my hair.

" Just incase? Incase of what though? I mean, I just don't see the point in all of this Edward!"

" Well, please, can you simply comply just this once? After all, it shouldn't be that hard for you. You'll already know all of the material we'll be doing in classes and such." He began to gently kiss my neck.

What Edward didn't understand was why I didn't want to go and it wasn't just because I simply didn't want to. I didn't want to go _back_. I didn't want to bring myself back home, back to Forks. Already I began to think of all the people I left back there. Charlie, Angela, Ben, Mike... Jacob. Oh, Jacob. _My_ Jacob. The young werewolf I had fallen in love with while Edward had left me, feeling it was for the best then for me. He was there for me, always, Jacob was. I stood there, watching him change from a boy to the young man and second in command to the Quileute werewolf pack, next to Sam. I saw it. I saw it all. His tall and muscular body. His dark russet skin and ebony hair, shaved short for the sake of the pack. The kind, warm and inviting smile he always had for me. His arms that always were there to hold me. His kiss...

" Bella! Edward! Either come out now on your own or I'll come in there for you myself!" Alice shouted on the other side of the door.

" We're coming!" Edward called back. " Come on Bella." He kissed me passionately, bringing back to reality. The reality that was my life with this wonderful man.

" You two have ten minutes!" Alice called and I listened as she fluttered away.

" Wow, ten minutes? She's awfully generous today, usually it's less!" I said, sneering as Edward and I departed from the bed and heading for the closet to choose our ensemble for the day.

" Now it's six for you Bella!" I herd Alice call from downstairs.

I sighed, selecting a simple picking of jeans, a long-sleeved black sweater and vest to match along with my black boots. After getting dressed, I traveled into the bathroom, taking a look as myself. Even after six months it was still hard to believe that the creature of beauty staring back at me in this moment was truly my own self. You see, this radiant creature had skin as pale as the milky moon above in the night sky. However much she looked like death with her skin, she was simply majestic. Long locks of chestnut traveled down to the mid-back, think and full and smooth as silk. Eyes drenched in a butterscotch with a slight tint of red glistened back along with a set a beautifully set lips and pearled teeth. Despite that this mirror only showed her features from the shoulders up, I knew what the rest of her looked like; the perfectly proportioned body of a goddess. The body of someone who deserved the Adonis in the other room. The person who I couldn't see as me. This girl who was another Bella Cullen, the one that I wanted to be.

" Ready?" Edward was behind me now, his arms having slithered around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder for the moment.

" Edward," I then asked, " What do you see?"

" I see a very beautiful woman that I love. I see a woman who's strong and loving and who's the only person I could ever want to imagine spending eternity with. She, Bella, is the same woman whom I'm standing here with and who ought to hurry soon before she is run over with a very hasty vampire and her Porsche." Edward smirked, kissing my neck, rising up to my cheek and turning me to face him and caress my lips with his.

" EDWARD! BELLA!" Alice shouted, outside now and standing by her beloved Italian canary sports car, arms crossed and foot tapping irritably.

" Coming Alice!" Edward and I shouted together. We laughed, shared another kiss and headed down before Alice could carry out any threats.

----------------------

**Well, there is chapter one for you! This entire project is completely spur of the moment and I liked it so it stuck. D If you like what I'm doing please also check out my other novel here, **_**Rebirth**_**. Please R&R!!!! **

**T.Y.**

** 3 Katori**


	3. 2 Memories

**Again, all characters, references to any of Stephenie Meyer's wonderful creations and such are HER property, not mine.**

--------------

I sighed, walking along to corridors of Mariner's Port with Edward by my side, holding my hand, as we went along our way to the next class we had together.

" What's wrong? I thought you would like having most of your classes with me." Edward said, looking at me.

" It's not that Edward, really, it isn't." I replied, sighing again. I truly loved the fact that Edward was in pretty much all of my classes except for one; Biology. " I just... I'm just bored with the curriculum I guess. I mean, really? How many more times does a girl have to read _Wuthering Heights_?"I looked at the book in my hand and remembered reading it during all my time I spent in Forks. Infact, it appeared that I was so overdrawn with this that I didn't notice all of those staring faces. The faces of people who longed to be like us; to be what we were. Beautiful. I, however, did not concern myself to be in this category.

" Oh Bella, don't worry about it." Edward said, smiling. He kissed me on the cheek and, had I still been human, my cheeks would've became hot and turned a brilliant shade of red. " Look at it this way: now you won't have to read it and just be able to take any tests or quizzes and pass them with flying colors. Which means that you and I have more time together."

" Yes, but, still. We'll be spending eternity with each other Edward." I then began to wonder if this was how he knew so much. If the reasons behind his seemingly unlimited knowledge was because he had been living for close to a hundred years now. After all, he had told me that he and his family had relocated a few times over. " And eternity can't take much more of learning the same things over and over again!"

He chuckled the same way I loved, and as a vampire, it sounded more beautiful each and every time.

" Don't worry love," He kissed me once again, though, on the lips this time around. " Soon you won't even need to study or anything. Like I said, don't worry."

I rolled me eyes. Didn't he realize after all this time that worrying was my forte? Whether I be human or immortal, I was still as stubborn as ever, as well as the century's biggest worry wart.

Time passed quickly and soon Edward and I parted for his History class and I to my Biology.

Mariner's Port reminded me of Forks in many ways. For one, the school was made of three different buildings; one for Math and Science, one for History and English (as well as Languages) and finally the last for simple electives such as the Art room or Music. The Gym had a building of it's own, as did the Main Office with it's minor office's as well. The cafeteria was in the first and a library, which was a place I intended to infiltrate soon, shared with the English and History building. Even some of the students reminded me of long gone friends.

A girl in my Spanish class buzzed to another the way Jessica did to Lauren as she observed me from the other side of the classroom. There was a Mike, ironically, here in Biology who simply insisted to get to know me better. He was sullen once I told him I was with someone. There was the quiet, but always observant, Angela who wondered without words what, rather than who, I was.

And then there was _him._

I didn't notice this boy until I was bored with the current lecture and began to stare around the room. His skin was dark colored, despite the very little sun received here in Denali, with dark hair to match. His eyes were, surprisingly, a handsome light blue. However, these eyes stared coldly at me. It reminded me of how Edward always looked at me whenever I entered class those first few months of my life in Forks.

_Jacob... _I thought almost instantly. But, this was not Jacob at all. Well, at least, not the Jacob I last saw.

This boy was long and gangly, with short hair that was spiked at the front. His face held no smile, almost no happiness as he glared upon me. I stared back, feeling at though he was seeing into my _soul_. As if he was seeing the true me. Isabella Marie _Swan_, not Cullen or Hale. But who I was, or rather, who I used to be.

As the bell rang and the class ended, I gathered my things as quickly as I could without going into the area of supernatural and left as quickly as possible as well.

Edward was already outside, as I expected. He smiled at first, but it faded lightly as he saw the expression on my face.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing... Class was just boring was all." I said, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. Even as a flawless looking immortal, I couldn't pull off being _that_ perfect.

" Bella," he took my shoulders lightly and carefully. " You know you can tell me anything. Now, what's wrong love?"

" It's nothing, really." I shrugged with a small smile, trying not to make a big deal out of all of this. " I just saw someone who made me think of someone else was all."

" Are you sure that's all?"

" Yes, Edward. I'm sure."

Edward smiled now, walking along the halls with me with one arm wrapped around my waist as we departed for the day. " So long as you're okay, so am I."

I simply smiled up at him in reply, letting my mind wander off into other things and being quite grateful that Edward had yet to gain to ability to read my mind. Apparently, I was still overly complex.

The boy from Biology was still haunting my mind and, along with him, came Jacob. The large russet wolf had starred in many flashbacks and visions of sorts as I recalled my transformation. Though, I never really did tell anyone what it felt like to me. They had all figured the same: the only thing I remembered most was the pain. Though, of course, there was more to it than that.

From the moment Edward took his razor sharp teeth into my neck, I saw many things flash behind the dark lids of my eyes. I saw memories from years ago, when I was a child who was carefree and had no notion of the mythical creatures living beside me. Next came the days when I would spend summers with Charlie in Forks, a place I yearned to see once again as my past came back to me. I remembered him taking fishing trips and being out and about with Billy Black and of Jacob's sisters who each had their own families by the time I returned to Forks for good. At least, it seemed so then. My mind skipped ahead, to my junior year of high school. My first day was as vibrant as ever.

Jessica being friendly, Mike trying to be than friends, the quiet Angela, Lauren and her snobbish ways and then Edward. Edward and his cold eyes. The eyes I saw again and again in my dreams and my mind as that year progressed. Those eyes saw more than I could ever realize as he saved me time and time again. The day of the car accident with Tyler passed through and melded into my visit to La Push. The bonfire where I reconnected with Jacob Black, small and childish then. That was the night I learned what Edward and his family were. Vampires, or "cold ones", as the Quileutes called them.

Again, my mind sped up time, fast forwarding thought my first "date" with Edward in Port Angeles, through times spent with him at night in my room and then summer came. The summer where my life officially turned topsy-turvy and all I knew was tossed into a vortex of doom, magic and love.

James. Oh, it would've made my human self freeze with fear at the thought of his name and face. The dance studio, the wild goose chase, the baseball field... It all came in random spurts, but I would always remember how that story went.

I was early in my senior year now and edward had just said goodbye forever. I ran and ran and ran... And then died emotionally, spiritually and mentally. I couldn't live without Edward. and then Jacob came into my life. And so did Sam, Quil, Embry... All of the Quileute werewolf pack had become my second family, my relief, my home. But, with Laurent's return that year, everything spiraled down again. Victoria was still free as a bird and was looking for me. She had decided that since Edward killed James, she'd make the playing field. Mate for mate. That wasn't how it ended though.

Edward, all of the Cullens, returned and I was more than happy about that. Though, of course, it did include a trip to Italy where we were almost killed by the royalty of vampires, the Volturi. But, with Edward back in my life, that didn't matter. With help from the werewolves, Edward and his family succeeded and Victoria was ripped to shreds before my very eyes. But, I lost Jacob in the process. At first, it didn't hurt, but now it burned more than the venom that killed me.

My life had almost full circle when i started to recall the wedding. However, Edward interrupted me.

" Bella? Love? Are you sure you're alright?"

It took me a moment to come out of my mind's confines. I found myself sitting on our bed in our room and wondered how long I had been out of it. Judging by the setting sun, it had been a while.

" Sorry... I'm fine." I looked from my dear husband's golden eyes and to the setting sun that almost matched in hue. " How long was I out for?"

" A good few hours." He was beside me in less than a second. One arm was around me as he stroked my cheek. " Tell me, what were you thinking about? If you had gone any longer without a single word or action, I think I would've gone mad."

A small smile touched my face as I recalled one time when he had said almost those exact same words to me before.

" Just of my life is all. Of Forks, and of everyone back there. Renee, Charlie, Jessica, Angela and all of them. Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

Edward shook his head with a small sigh. " You will never cease to amaze me Isabella Cullen."

For some reason, him saying it like that made the words sound like a song or something sacred.

My arms wound around his neck as cradled myself into his arms and laid my head against his chest. Even with all I had ever gone though, I couldn't imagine a more perfect ending.

---------------

**Yup, so here is chapter 2 for you. It appears Bella is getting a little homesick and is making enemies... Or, is she? Hmmm... I'll let you decide on that one! Once again, please R&R!!!!!**

** 3 Katori**


	4. 3 Bets

**Guess what?? All of the characters still belong to Stephenie Meyer!!!**

---------------------------------

The days continued on like the previous. I spent most of my days with Edward, Alice and Jasper. It was only during lunch I socialized with Rosalie and Emmett, seeing as they played their part of being older once again.

" Come on! Eat it!" Emmett said, grinning widely at me.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her own husband and continued to observe herself in a compact mirror.

" Why?" I asked, looking down at the apple. It was true, unlike the rest of my family, I had very little lust for blood whether it be animal or human. Carlisle suspected that was because of my former distaste for blood, which was magnified, in a way, once I became a vampire.

" Because I want to see what happens! Hush Alice!"

He scolded my psychic sister as she came out of a vision. Obviously she had just seen the outcome of all this and smiled at me. Alice must've seen things either in my favor, or there would end up being a hilarious aspect to all this.

I looked to Edward, who grinned now too.

" Go for it." He encouraged with his crooked smiled.

" Sure, why not?" I said, rolling my eyes now as I picked up the red and round fruit. It was perfect in every way possible. The texture, the color, the shape. I tossed it a few good times in my hands before taking out a small chunk. " Ehh... It's kind of... Blah..." I said, scrunching my nose against the lack of taste.

Emmett grinned more sullenly. He seemed to expect something to go wrong.

" Sorry Emmett. Looks like Jasper wins again!" Alice giggled, looking to her own immortal mate for eternity who was smirking now.

" You two made another bet?" Rosalie said, looking at our brothers. Though, she seemed to glare at Emmett moreso.

" Sorry Rose, but you know me! I can't pass up a good bet!"

" Or a fight with a grizzly." Edward commented with a small smirk.

" This is true." Emmett nodded.

The bell rang and we all separated once again.

" Bella, I'd suggest skipping Biology today." Alice chimed, walking with Edward and I.

" How come?" I asked, and my stupor seemed to annoy her slightly.

" Because blood drives are early this year."

" Oh... That would make sense then." Right. I forgot about that. I couldn't exactly take a blood test, seeing as I had very little blood left in my veins.

" Don't worry." Edward smiled down at me. " I have something planned for us." He winked and I eyed him suspiciously.

" Oh! Edward she'll love it!" Alice jumped up and down happily.

" Wait? What will I enjoy? Alice!" But before I could get my answer, she darted into her classroom. I muttered to myself, though, that didn't really matter when you were a vampire. " Stupid psychic vampire..."

" I herd that!" Though I'm sure she had to whisper to keep from looking insane, I could hear her loud and clear.

Edward rolled his eyes. " Come now, Bella, love. It's a lovely cloudy day and I want to show you something special."

_This ought to be something... _I thought with a small sigh. Edward chuckled and shook his head as he led me to his Volvo. I wondered for a second if maybe he could read my mind, and lied to me so that he could get his pleasure out of my unknowing. _What a masochist._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Well, everyone, it looks like Edward has something planned for Bella. The question is, what? Hmmm... Try to come up with a few ideas yourself and PM me if you'd like. This is, so far, the shortest chapter and by far one of my favorites. xD Enjoy!!! Also, please R&R!!!!**

**T.Y.**

** 3 Katori**


	5. 4 Crash

**As I've said before, all characters are property of Stephenie Meyer!!!!**

-----------------------------

" Edward," I pleaded, sitting in his car as he drove past 100 MPH as always now.(( It didn't bother me much, seeing as how I had a new need for speed. No wonder he always complained when I drove my truck. )) " Can you please just tell me where in all of the world you are taking me?"

" No." He smirked at me while he took his eyes off the road and kissed my forehead. " Just sit back and relax. There's nothing for you to be concerned about."

" Obviously, there is! You know I hate surprises! Are we at least staying in the country?"

" Yes."

" Are we staying in the _state_?"

" Yes, Bell. Can't you ever just enjoy a small surprise?" He questioned. Edward was doing it again, trying to distract me and rear off my track of mind with those eyes of his.

" No." I answered sourly, turning away with my arms folded over my chest. I was being childish, but I didn't care at this point. As far as I was concerned, Edward deserved the cold shoulder. I felt like crying from the anger, but that wasn't an option anymore, for which I was grateful at this point.

Edward rolled his eyes, taking my hand in his.

" Bella, please calm down." I could hear as his voice started to get a slight edge to it. " I'm trying to make a nice day for you, but so far you've only made a problem out if, and it truly isn't, love."

" It is as far as I'm concerned."

He sighed and I watched him shake his head in the reflection of the window. " Bella, Bella, Bella..."

I ignored him for the rest of the way. Though, that was really only a few minutes. As the car stopped, Edward pulled the keys out of the ignition, got out, opened my door and swept me up into his arms before even more than ten seconds had gone by. I wondered if I'd ever get used to this superhuman speed.

I was pouting still and turned my face away as Edward looked at me. He smiled, though, gently taking my chin with one hand and bringing me to look at him. He kissed me and I surrendered, putting my arms around his neck. I hadn't realized he had been walking until something had caught the attention of my senses.

" Blech... I smell salt, lots of it." I crinkled my nose against the strong smell. Though, it was somewhat comforting, hearing the waves. Wait, waves?

My head spun and I heard Edward chuckle as I looked out before me. The sky was a bright blue, and never-ending with clouds and sun. Below was a small cove where the open sea crashed upon rocks, the shore and into a cave to my right.

" Oh, Edward! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly back at him now. He smiled too and kissed me.

" I hoped you'd like it, and apparently Alice confirmed that for me today. It's our new special place, just like the meadow." Edward's eyes were soft, kind and loving as I looked into them. I wondered how I could have ever ended up spending eternity with such a creature. " Now then," He smiled that crooked smile I always loved and turned us away from the beautiful ocean, only to set me on the blanket below. " I surely hope you don't mind spending some alone time with me." He sat behind me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck.

" Of course not Edward." I said with a small giggle. I turned, knocking him onto the floor, kissing him with all I had. His arms wound around my waist, locking me to him. " I don't mind at all."

We spent the rest of the day in each others arms, talking about different things and breaking out into a kissing session every-so-often.

As the sky began to sink into twilight, Edward called to me as we laid side-by-side.

" Bella, love, it's about time we got going." He kissed my hair as he continued. " Everyone will be wondering where we are."

" Do we really have to go?" I faced him now and kissed the base of his neck, letting my hands wonder about his bare chest.

" Yes, we do." As he sat up, he began to fasten the buttons to his shirt once again. He smiled down at me and kissed me again a few times more. His hands slid under my body, lifting me without effort, as usual, and he carried me back to the car, opened my door, and placed me in my seat.

" Did you enjoy that?" He asked, smiling, as we headed back home.

" Yes, I did. A lot actually. More than what I expected." I admitted with a smile of my own. I leaned my head on his shoulder, sighed and closed my eyes. I wasn't tired, of course, but was just in the mood for some relaxation.

Edward kissed the top of my head with a chuckle. Then, everything happened too quickly.

Edward didn't even stop the car. He simply let go of the steering wheel, locked me in his arms and pushed us through the still closed door. As we tumbled across the cold asphalt, I herd the sickening sound of the car smashing into something.

" Bella? Bella! Answer me!"

Though I herd Edward's call, my eyes were locked on something else. It wasn't even his Volvo, now with it's entire front end imploded and melded into the back of the car. No, it wasn't that at all. It was something I didn't think I'd ever see. At least, not here.

The child stood there in a ragged dress with a shawl wrapped around her forearms. A mess of knee-long platinum was hanging loose and blowing in the gust, lightly tangled. There was no way this young girl could ever be older than seven or eight years old, but there she stood. Unharmed with her crimson eyes looking at Edward and I in horror. She seemed more scared than anything as she looked from us now back to the damage she obviously caused.

I placed a hand on Edward's face as I heard him let loose a growl as he eyed the little girl.

" Wait." I pleaded, looking up into his eyes. They were filled with protection with a small twinge of anger as he looked down at me now. He seemed relieved to know that I was alright(( but, why wouldn't I be? )) and nodded after a moment of thinking his decision over.

I stood now as I escaped his grip and slowly walked over to her.

" Hello? Are you alright?" I knew the question was pretty much stupid considering what she was, but it was a human reaction I couldn't help but suppress.

With a small gasp I saw her look at me, fearful. She muttered something incoherent and I wondered if she didn't understand. I realized now that it might have paid off in the long run if I'd actually paid attention in my Spanish class.

I could easily smell the blood that ran through her still. A newborn. And, obviously, one that was abandoned. It dawned on me, though, that she had yet to attack me the way I'd seen newborns do before. Instead, this vampire child backed away, turned and ran into the forrest before her now, disappearing into the darkness.

I stood there for a moment, frozen. I was confused and suddenly scared.

Who had created that vampire and where did she come from? Where was her creator and what was he, or she, doing around here? As far as Edward or any of my family made clear, Tanya's coven was the only besides our own and even that was pushing it.

" Bella? Isabella Marie Cullen, look at me!"

I didn't even notice Edward infront of me until I looked up. His eyes were strained with fear and worry as he looked down upon me.

" Are you alright?" He asked, hands lightly gripping my shoulders.

" Yes, I'm fine... But, Edward, that girl! She was... And her eyes... Oh my goodness your car!" I looked past him to observe the indescribable hunk of metal.

Edward, however, only shook his head. " I don't care about my damn car, you silly girl. " He then kissed my lips, moving up to my forehead and finally the top of my head. " I don't care about anything so long as you're alright."

" I'm a vampire, remember? Indestructible immortal?" I said, trying to smile and lighten his mood. Edward only shook his head, muttering my name. " Edward?" I tried again after a moment.

" Yes?"

" We need to go and talk to everyone, now." My voice was suddenly urgent, a surprise even to me.

" Yes, we do." He nodded in agreement with me, taking just my one hand and beginning to run as I ran with him.

As we ran, the small vampire child had yet to leave my mind. It was bad enough the boy from school was haunting my every thought. Now this newborn?

I remembered the sick feeling I used to have when things like this happened.

When James and I were in the dance studio.

When Edward left.

When Victoria returned.

When I had to leave Forks...

My life, my perfect life of eternity, was spiraling into oblivion as my human life did too many times before. It was happening all over again it seemed.

We were home in minutes and before Edward took me inside he crushed me against his chest, with a kiss. It was filled with fear, still, and anxiety.

" Come on." Edward opened the door, calling everyone as we stepped through.

----------------------

**So, there's the next chapter of Bella's life. Poor Bella... Poor Edward's Volvo... xD Once again R&R!!!! Thank you all who have already put this on your favorite list and such. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. Also I'm going out tonight so there probably won't be an update until Sunday or after the weekend. So, enjoy this little tidbit for now and feel free to come up with your own theories about my latest edition to the character list.**

**Lotsa Love!!!**

**Katori**


	6. 5 Decisions

**Well, as always, these characters still belong to Stephenie Meyer!!!**

----------------------------

As I laid across the large couch in mine and Edward's room, I looked to the ceiling, thinking over the conversation that had just passed.

Everyone was seated about a round table, very much like when we all discussed my transformation and put it to a vote more than half a year ago.

" I think we have a small situation." I said, looking at my family.

" What seems to be the problem Bella?" Carlisle asked, seated beside my husband.

" Well... As Edward and I were coming home, we ran into a newborn, literally. She was simply standing there, looking at us. And she was just a child too, only about seven, maybe eight."

" Bella, it's not really our place to interfere here..."

" I know Carlisle, but... Do you think it'd be alright if I tired to find her, and talk her into joining us, here?"

" I suppose there isn't a problem with it." he nodded in approval.

" Bella," Jasper then said, leaning toward me. " I hope you remember your last encounter with newborns. It might not be as easy as you think. Even if she is a child, I'm sure she won't be as tame as you imagine."

" I understand Jasper. But, I want to try and help her..." I couldn't explain it to my family, but I had a connection with her from the moment I looked at her. " Now, then, what does everyone else say? Esme?"

I looked to my tenderly and mother-like figure. She smiled. " I'd be more than happy to see another child join us."

My eyes set to Emmett now.

" Why not? The more the merrier!" He grinned wide. I had a feeling he wanted simply someone to beat at an arm wrestling contest after I had beaten him... Several times.

" Rosalie?" I looked to my flawless sister now, with lightly smiled.

" I have a feeling I'll only be outvoted, so, yes."

" Thank you, Rosalie. Alice?"

" Oh yeah! I've always wanted to have a little sister!" Alice was practically bouncing in her seat at the thought of another life-size doll.

My golden eyes looked lastly to Jasper.

" I'm sorry, but I will have to object. I just don't think it's safe is all." He admitted. I knew he was thinking from a military perspective, and I thanked him for that.

" Edward?" I looked for his answer in his eyes, knowing that his vote, other than Carlisle's, would be the deciding factor.

" If it will make you happy. But, with one exception." Edward already had a finger up to keep me from replying. " I get to go with you and if things don't work out, we quit. "

I nodded. " Fine." My gaze them swept over my family. " So, it's decided. If things work out, we'll have another addition to the family." I smiled.

" It is agreed." Carlisle repeated with a small nod. " Edward, I do believe I need to talk to you about vehicle arrangement?" A small smile tugged at his lips as he and Edward departed, as did everyone else.

Alice and Jasper were the only two left, which was how I wanted things to end up anyway.

As I approached Alice, Jasper caught me first.

" Bella, I hope you understand where my vote was coming from." His eyes slid in Alice's direction for a moment and then back to me.

" Of course Jasper, I understand completely. After all, after Graduation last year, I don't blame you." I gave him a small and brief hug. " Thank you, though."

He simply nodded in reply and departed his own way.

" Alice?" I addressed the pixie by taking her hand. " I need to talk to you about something."

" Uh... Sure Bella." She said, wondering what I could possibly want to ask her.

I led her up to the room I shared with my dear husband, turning the stereo as loud as we could bear so that our voices were drowned out from Edward possibly hearing.

" I need you to let me know if you see anything about a boy in my Biology class." I described him as well as I could for her. " He's been giving me dark looks and it's got me concerned."

" Does Edward know about this?" She made a face as a song from the 60s came on. Though, I couldn't tell if it was directed at me or the music.

" Not entirely..." I bit my lower lip out of nervous habit.

Alice shook her head in disproval.

" Oh, Alice! Please, keep this between us? As sisters?" I pleaded, knowing if Edward found out about this he'd most likely had me under full surveillance.

" Fine Bella. But if he finds out, I'm letting him know EVERYTHING." She said, making sure I understood.

" Sure, sure." I smiled, happy to get me way. I pressed a button on the sound system and the disappeared instantly.

" Edward's coming." She then said as she started to flutter out of the room. " I hope you have an excuse as to why you blasted the stereo. Oh, and he's taking you to go car shopping with him tomorrow!" She added, stepping out as seconds later, Edward stepped in.

" What was that all about?" He asked, taking me into his arms. His fingers brushed through my hair as my arms wound around his waist.

" Nothing really, Alice wanted to plan another shopping trip and I simply hit the remote for the stereo to come on is all." I shrugged, trying to be as convincible as possible.

" Uh-huh..." Edward wasn't buying it and I bit my lower lip. " Are you actually going to tell me, or am I going to have to force it out of you Bella?" He kissed me, brushing his lips, no longer cold and stony to me, along my jaw line.

" Force." I replied, making my lips find his.

He chuckled. " Have it you way."

Before I knew it, we were on the bed and Edward was ontop of me, a single arm hugging me from the waist to his body. The hand of his free arm was stoking my face lovingly as I kissed him back for each time his lips met mine.

" Well? Are you going to tell me yet?"

" I thought you said you were going to force it out of me." I let the small and smug smirk make it's way across my face. " If this is torture, I'll take it." As I reached to kiss him again, a single finger touched my lips and put me back. Edward was the one smirking now.

" If you really want me to torture you, then I will." His smirk faded some as he moved his finger away. " Now, will you just tell me what is wrong, love? It can't be that horrible. I mean, you haven't even touched a human."

" Edward..." I hesitated, thinking over my response. " It's nothing, really. I just needed to talk to Alice about something. But, everything is alright, I promise."

Edward frowned and sat next to me now. His long lashes casted a sullen and dark gaze over his eyes as I looked at to him.

" Bella, we're married now... Can't you trust me? I thought that when I changed you, when I married you, you promised to always tell me if anything, anything at all, was wrong. And now? Now you're keeping things from me?"

" Edward, please, let me think this all out and get things right for myself. Once I figure out everything, I promise I'll tell you. Besides, how many times have you let me in the dark of things?" I thought of the summer of graduation and of how I seemed to receive more information from Jacob than Edward.

" You're homesick, aren't you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Edward looked at me, his eyes sad and hurt and full of thought. " I knew you should have waited, that you should have spent more time in Forks. I should have stopped you. Maybe then you'd still be human, spending time in college, like how you were supposed to."

" Edward Cullen," I sat next to him now, taking his hand in mine. " Not matter what you ever could have said or done, I would still end up being one of you, a vampire. No matter what I would have left Forks, and Charlie and Renee and all of them behind. Even if you would have tied me up and sent me to some overly expensive college, I would still spend eternity with you."

" But, Bella, you can't honestly tell me that you wouldn't have chosen Ja--"

Before he even had the name out my lips touched his. However, my mind was already shouting it aloud. _Jacob... Jacob, Jacob, Jacob! _

" Bella," He breathed, trying to read my expression. I figured the pain was valid on my expression as he said, " I'm sorry."

Edward held me close and I laid my head against his chest. I didn't sob the invisible sobs I could, but merely sat there within my beloved arms, letting the pain sear through the heart on mine to was no longer beating.


	7. 6 Return

**As always, these characters are all property to Stephenie Meyer.**

------------------------

" Bella, are you _sure_ about this?" Edward asked with a brow up in skepticism as he looked from me to the vehicle I had chosen.

" You said it was my choice, right Edward?" I grinned back at him, pleased with myself. " After all, you did nothing but complain about my truck. you want fast? I'll give you fast!"

He shook his head with a sigh and a smirk. " Oh Bella... Fine, I'll take it." He told the dealer who was eyeing us carefully and seemed shocked when Edward paid in full for his new 2008 Audi R8. As we reared out of sight Edward shifted into his usual mode of excessively going over the speed limit.

He smiled in approval.

" I'm impressed Bella."

I smiled back as he quickly kissed me.

" Let's just hope that newborn doesn't trash this one. Carlisle may not like that too much." I said.

" I'm sure." As Edward became silent, he seemed deep in thought. It disturbed me suddenly and I longed so much to know what was on _his_ mind.

" What are you thinking about?" I asked, looking at him with my own amber eyes.

" The newborn. I didn't even notice her _at all_. I couldn't even find her thoughts." His eyes were worried and I could see that quite plainly.

" But, wait, I thought I was the only one whose thoughts you couldn't read? Why can't you read hers either?"

He shrugged. " I don't know. I guess you're not the only one with a mind set on a different rack." A small smile tugged at his lips.

I punched him playfully on the shoulder as we pulled into the driveway of our new home. Alice was already bouncing on the balls of her feet on the front porch.

" Oh, Edward! See! I told you Bella would pick out something good!" She bounced over. " I need to talk to you." She seemed to breathe the words as she fluttered by to observe the vehicle. Alice and Edward exchanged car talk for a bit as I leaned up against the hood.

Alice then bobbed her way over to me.

" Bella, would you mind going on the shopping trip you promised me?" Her lashes fluttered, in the way I found menacing, when she wanted me to do some unwillingly.

" A shopping trip? Now? But Alice I--"

" Don't you remember promising last night you would go with me when I wanted?" I then noticed the look hidden in her eyes.

" Oh, right. Sure." I then looked to Edward. I longed for him to get me out of this, despite me knowing that Alice really did have to talk to me. A mall was one thing I did not to occupy with Alice.

" Can't it wait Alice? Bella obviously doesn't want to go." Edward let a single arm wind around my waist as he stared down Alice. She was as defiant as ever with her hands on her hips.

" No, it can't! Besides, you haven't spent much time with Emmett, he's lonely. Remember Edward, you DO have other family besides Bella." A smirk twitched on her face.

" Fine. But come home when Bella wants to, got it?"

Alice rolled her eyes in reply and pulled me away from Edward, smiling and giggling.

" So, where're you really taking me?" I asked as we drove off in her Porsche.

" Nowhere, actually. I just needed us to get away from Edward for me to tell you all of this."

" Is it about that boy?" I quickly questioned.

" No. Actually, it's about the newborn." Her eyes then held something grave as they shifted away from my direction.

" Alice, what's wrong? What happened? What did you see?"

" It was... Strange, coming in spurts. Like last year during the summer. One minute I see her all fine and dandy with us and then the next, she's somewhere else and finally..."

" What?" My voice turned desperate and was going to edge into hysteria is what I thought she was going to tell me was true.

" Bella, her future just disappeared." Alice didn't look at me.

I remembered that sickening feeling again and probably would be dizzy right about now if I were human. Instead, I sat there, lost in my own mind.

If her future disappeared, that could only mean one thing: Werewolf.

-------------------------------

**Well, as I'm sure you noticed, Bella's past is seemingly haunting her now that she has an endless future. So, just who is this mysterious newborn that Bella is so connected to? I can already assure you all she WILL play quite a role in future chapters. Also, it appears there is a werewolf in Denali? Is it this new boy who seems to despise Bella? He, again, will play a larger role as I go along.**

**I thank you all who have been reading this as well as the few who have put this story on favorite or their alert list. Also, a very big thanks for my few reviews. xD Despite them being scarce, I cannot tell you how excited i was to see I had a review. xD I'd love to see more reviews though, whether they be good or bad. I'd also LOVE LOVE LOVE to here either any ideas you have on what direction you think I am going in or on Bella's powers which will come to light in the next chapter or two. ;)**

**My goal as a writer is to please at least one person with my writing and I hope I am doing that here. D**

**Thank you, one and all.**

**Lots of love on this Valentine's Day!!**

**-- Katori**


	8. 7 Powers

**Well, as always, the following characters and references to any of the **_**Twilight **_**saga are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

--------------

" Alice..." I had to stop for a moment and catch the breath I didn't need. " If her future disappeared then that means there's a... A... A werewolf. Here. In Denali."

She didn't need to be a psychic to read the fear on my face.

" But, I thought the only werewolves were in La Push? I mean, wouldn't Tanya and her clan have caught their scent? Sight of them? Wouldn't they have had an encounter or something?"

" Bella! Calm down!" Alice's gentle hand stroked my cheek as I began to go into hysterics. " Tanya and her family might not have had the encounter with them. Not yet anyway, from what I've seen."

" Not _yet_?"

" Bella, please calm down." Her voice was starting to get an edge to it as she changed gears and sped back home. " Geeze, even as an immortal you're still the biggest worry wart of the century." Alice rolled her eyes.

" Sorry." I looked down and out the window as trees, streets, houses and cars passed by.

" You truly are the monster magnet." She shook her head with a small smile.

I didn't smile.

It was true. No matter where I seemed to go anymore, I attracted some sort of magical being. And whenever that happened, I endangered someone I loved. Now, I was endangering my family.

" Alice," A thought then came to mind. I kept telling myself it was impossible, but anything seemed possible anymore. " Is it possible that the werewolf is Jacob?" It stung to say his name, but it was nothing compared to when Edward left me. It was true, that, even though I vowed never to shed a tear over Jacob Black, it only became harder to keep that vow when I remembered how I hurt him, and much he cared for me. Loved me even. But, I couldn't love him the way he wanted. I was already bound to Edward. I already had taken my path from the beginning. There was never any going back.

Alice wasn't smiling anymore. " I highly doubt that's the case Bella. I mean, what business would Jacob have here?"

" Revenge? Against you and everyone else. Against Edward, against me."

" Does he even know where we live?"

" I don't think so, but, what about the newborn girl? She just shows up out of nowhere! We've been here for more than six months and never saw her? Never saw in any news of a missing girl? A murder? Besides, Tanya's coven doesn't feed on humans, right? So they couldn't have created her. Someone must have Alice! And who ever said that werewolves didn't exist here in Alaska?"

" If that were the case, then Tanya and her clan would have seen one. There's no doubt about that. Werewolves appear close to where vampires reside so it's easier to catch and dispose of them. But, " Alice's wary eyes locked into mine. " I can't disagree to some of your logic."

We pulled into the garage now, in between Rosalie's and Emmett's cars. We were both inside in seconds, finding everyone in the living. Edward was beside me, suddenly, with both arms wrapped around my waist.

" Bella, Alice, I believe you have a few things to tell us?" Carlisle then addressed, looking from me to my sister who was sitting on the arm of the chair Jasper resided in. I figured that my husband had been searching for Alice's thoughts for any sign that we were coming home and once he saw what was running through it, alerted everyone.

Alice jabbed away about her visions about the newborn girl and about my enemy at school. And then it was my turn to talk. I explained my ideas.

" It's a long shot I suppose, but it's possible that Jacob is here, right?"

" It is possible I'm sure." Carlisle agreed with a nod.

" That little mutt wants to mess with us, does he?" Emmett was standing, punching a fist into the palm of his other hand. He smiled, itching for a fight. " Then I say we give him what he wants!"

Rosalie scowled in disapproval. I caught her eyes for a second and I could see a dark look swell in her eyes. It surprised me, somewhat. Ever since I had changed, Rosalie and I had been on better terms. We weren't as close as Alice and I, but there was an invisible treaty there. Now her look was painful, but I could understand: I was endangering them all, again.

" No." Edward then said. Emmett groaned, pouted and crossed his arms over his chest like a child. I would've smiled if that matter at hand wasn't so pressing. " I think we should all keep low about this. We'll alert Tanya and her clan, just incase, but otherwise we keep this all to ourselves."

" Not that there's anyone else besides us around here." Emmett muttered, throwing his glance out the window.

Edward ignored him.

" I think it will be best we keep all senses alert for this newborn, as well as for any werewolf activity." His eyes glanced at me. " I think we should also keep tabs on this boy at school. He may just know more than we want him to."

" Do you think he might have something to do with Alice's visions?" I then asked, looking up at Edward.

" It's possible. The hostility is enough for caution. Just, do me a favor and keep clear from him as much as you possibly can Bella."

" Sure." I nodded, looking back at my family. Already, in only a few days, this was the second time we all had a meeting like this. I looked away from them all, ashamed for the trouble I was obviously causing. It felt like _I_ was chasing them from their home. Like _I_ was the monster here. The cause for all this, the centroid.

Everyone was going off and about now, to their previous tasks and such as the conversation concluded with everyone agreeing to lie low. Edward had me by the hand and led us both back up to our room.

I closed the door behind me and sat on the bed with Edward next to me, hand in hand still. The entire time my eyes focused on the floor until his hand cupped around my face, gently pulling me to see his face. It held pain, regret, sorrow, anger and so much more. I wondered if he was angry with me.

" Edward I--" He shushed me with a kiss and my thoughts went spinning. It didn't make sense, why he kissed me suddenly, after seeing what his eyes held. The pools of amber that were darkening now until they would be black like how my own would be in only a few days. Then we would all go on our usual " camping" trip, though, we'd be hunting instead.

I don't know when, but I now realized I was ontop of Edward as we both lay on the bed, kissing me still. My arms were around his neck with his hands around my waist, keeping us locked to each other.

We were both under the blankets now, laying side by side and looking into each other's eyes. I played with his hair, just as messy and gorgeous as always. He kissed my forehead, but I didn't smile much.

" Edward?" I asked, snuggling as close to him as a possible could now as his arms hugged me tight.

" Yes, love?" His repose was airy as he kissed my hair.

" Are... Are you mad at me? For not telling you about the boy from school?"

" No, I'm not mad. A little disappointed that you couldn't trust me. But, I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you, Bella." Edward said my name like it was special, important, sacred even to him.

" Well. Alright then." I was silent, hesitating with my next question. " Edward? Can I ask you something kind of... personal?" As I looked at him, Edward looked at me with curious eyes. I took them as a yes. " Well, I was just wondering, if, maybe, you knew why I smelled like freesia to you, when I was human? Was there some sort of meaning to it? Was it a flower you liked?"

He chuckled at my questioning him.

" Bella." Edward breathed my name again. " I honestly have no idea why you ever smelled like freesia to me. That's just the fragrance you seemed to give off." He kissed my lips.

" Huh."

" What?"

" Well, I was actually expecting some sort of big explanation, I guess. I mean, it seemed like it was so important that I smelled like freesia to you. Like it was all part of some thing I didn't know about." I shrugged, closing my eyes and burying my head into his bare chest.

I could feel as Edward shook his head at me with another chuckle. His chin was atop my head, resting his own head there now as well.

_" Bella... If only you knew how much you mean to me. How much I love you. How many times I want to tell you over and over again that I love you. I thought later that I was being selfish by asking you to marry me first before spending eternity with me forever, but, now, I can't say I regret it at all."_

" I don't regret it either, Edward. Either way I would have ended up like this, married to you or not. Don't forget, Carlisle gave me an offer too. I just figured we might as well make it all official." I shrugged.

" Excuse me?" I could hear the confusion in his voice, his eyes looking down on me as his head moved.

" You just said that you thought you were being selfish by asking me to marry you before you'd change me, but that you don't care now." My own eyes were on him now as I pulled away slightly.

" Bella, I didn't say a word."

" Yes you did Edward. I heard you!"

_" Has she gone mad? I never spoke at all."_

I frowned. " I am _not_ going mad." I protested, looking him dead in the eyes.

" Bella, I never-- Wait, what did you just say?" His eyes sparkled the way they did when he was stumbling onto something.

" I said that I am NOT GOING MAD! I am not crazy Edward! I know I heard you before and I just heard you call me crazy!" I rolled onto my other side, back to him and arms crossed over my chest. I was glad, once again, that being immortal kept me from crying under frustration.

Edward began laughing.

" What is funny?" I demanded, sitting up, and facing him with a glare.

" Love, do you know what has just happened?" Both of his hands framed my face, which now held a clueless expression.

" What are you talking about Edward?"

" Bella, I do believe you just read my mind."

I blinked a few times. That wasn't possible. " Wait, Edward, I thought _you_ could read minds. Are you sure? I mean, how do we know that's what really happened?"

He rolled his eyes. " Fine, we'll test it."

" How?"

" By reading my mind." Edward smirked. I swallowed. Hard.

" I think you might just be the crazy one." I pulled his hands from my face.

" Just try, Bella."

" Fine." I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment before looking at Edward who was silent.

_" Bella, if you are hearing this I want you to tell me that you love me. Right now."_

" Edward, I... I... I read your mind!" I smiled brightly at him. He smiled back.

" You were supposed to say that you loved me, but that will work too I suppose."

" Oh, Edward! I can't believe it! I can read minds, just like you! " I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

" I can't believe you're this excited."

" Of course I am! I finally have a power than I can do something with and not always feel so helpless Edward!" I kissed him again a few more times.

" What's all this..." I turned to see Alice, standing in the now open doorway, gaping at Edward and I. Had she not been dead, I swear her cheeks would have been crimson in under ten seconds. " I do not need to see this!" As she whipped around and went to close the door, i called to her.

" Wait just a minute Alice!" I scrambled out of bed, dashed to the closet then the bathroom where I quickly dressed and made myself look as decent as possible.

As I opened the door, I was Alice leaning against the stair rail, observing the ceiling.

" Well, I can't say I ever want to see that again." She mused with a small smirk, looking at me now. " What was all that fuss about? I mean, really Bella, you--"

" Alice, I can read minds!" I blurted out the words before she ever finished her sentence.

It took a moment, but soon my sister was smiling as well, taking my hands an jabbering a mile a minute.

" Oh my gosh Bella! When did this happen? Whose mind did you read? Was it Edward's? Was it someone else's? Bella! Bella?"

I didn't hear Alice call me. My eyes seemed to blur her out of my vision as a new one settled in. It was Emmett, barreling down the hallway, knocking me to the floor and into the wall only a few feet away, seeing as mine and Edward's room was the last on the floor.

" Bella!" Alice shaking my shoulders brought me out of my daze.

" What Alice?" I asked. My mind seemed to catch what happened next before anything else. I heard the pounding of his feet (though Emmett seemed to be taking caution) and, had it not been for the vision moments ago, I would've just stayed in place. Now, though, I backed up against the bedroom door as Emmett flew by, stopping short before colliding with the wall.

" Aw! Bella! That was no fun! I didn't think you'd move in time!" He said, but smiled still. " Oh well, you can make it up to me with an arm wrestle or two!"

" Wow Bella. Even for you that was quick." Alice kidded, but then noted the look of confusion struck across my face.

Could it be that I had multiple abilities? The power to read minds, like Edward and have visions of the future like Alice?

" What's wrong Bella? Are you alright?"

" Alice, I think I just had a vision. Like you." I said, looking at her now.

" What? But I thought you--"

" When you were talking to me a few moments ago, bouncing up and down, I saw Emmett running down the hall and slamming into me and then the wall. But, when he really did come, I knew to get out of the way."

" So you can read minds _and_ see the future?" Alice questioned, and I could hear her thinking over the possibilities in her mind.

" Apparently. Is that possible, Alice? To have more than one power like this?"

" Well, I've surely never heard of anything like it. We'll talk to Carlisle later about it."

" Later? Why not now?"

" He and Esme went out for some time, apparently. But, I'm sure Carlisle will love to hear about this." She smiled.

The door opened behind me and edward stood there, wrapping his arms around me. His chest was still bare, but from the waist down he was clad in jeans, but barefoot.

_" Everything alright?"_

" Everything is fine Edward." I answered, twining my fingers with his.

_" I could get used to this. Though, I'm sure it'd be pestering for everyone else."_

" Possibly." I shrugged. " Hey, Edward, can you read my thoughts now?"

He was silent still, looking at me intently. " No, I can't. I guess it only works one way." Edward smirked.

" That's going to get annoying." Rosalie muttered, passing as she took Emmett downstairs with her.

" Well," Alice then said, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. " I guess I'm not the only psychic around here." She smiled weakly.

" Don't worry Alice, I won't steal all your glory. You're still more experienced at this than I am." I assured her with a smile of my own.

" This is true." She smiled proudly now. " I guess I'll have to make any shopping trips spur of the moment, now that you'll be able to see when I plan them. Oh well, all the more fun for me!" The pixie smiled with a small giggle that I couldn't help but fear in a strange way.

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. " Alice will find a way to avoid you seeing her too, you know that?"

" Yes I do, and now I'm even more worried about her and her shopping urges." I over-dramatized and Edward rolled his eyes at me.

" Come on my little psychic mind reader." He teased, leading me back into the room, where the setting sun of twilight shone through the window.

--------------------------

**Well, that's the chapter for you! Bella apparently can read minds and see visions of the future, but is that all she can do? I assure you you'll find out soon enough. Things and plots are beginning to unravel people so sit back and enjoy the ride!!!**

**On another note, I must say I for one, am pleased with the casting for **_**Twilight: The Movie**_**. I can't deny that they aren't exact to my personal description, but they're good enough for me. As far as Kristen and Robert as Edward and Bella, I, again, state that I am pleased. I've seen Kristen in **_**Speak**_** and the role of her character was very emotional and thus, will make the scene when Edward leaves of **_**New Moon**_** easier to portray. I've also seen her in **_**Zathura**_** where the character was totally different, but Kristen handled herself all the same. As for Robert, I've only seen him in the **_**Harry Potter**_** movie series, so I don't know how much experience he has otherwise. However, I LOVED him in **_**Harry Potter**_** and can't wait to see Edward come to life through him. **

**Love, as always,**

**-- Katori**


	9. 8 Warnings

**As I always state: The following characters and reference to **_**Twilight, New Moon **_**or **_**Eclipse **_**is property of Stephenie Meyer.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So, Carlisle, what do you think?" Edward asked, looking to his father figure. I was sitting on the dining room table in shorts and a tank top, despite the arctic air outside. At least, that's what this morning's newspaper claimed.

" Bella's power is unlike any I've come across. She can absorb the abilities of any vampire she touches and use them at her own will it seems. However, if she doesn't use them after some time they'll simply disappear, become dormant it seems, until she touches that person again." Carlisle explained, looking to me now.

" So, if I touch Edward, and then don't read anyone's mind for the day, let's say, then the power will just go away until he touches me again?" I asked to make sure I had my facts straight.

" That's exactly right."

" But, _why_? Why do I have _this_ for a power?" I began thinking of when we all were in Volterra and Aro seemed so... _fascinated _by me becoming a vampire because of my abilities. But, in Edward, Alice and Jasper's case, their abilities were connected with their human selves. What connection did absorbing other's powers have to do with my human life?

" I can't answer that Bella. I do not have any special abilities of my own so I can not help you with that question. It could very well be linked to your former life as a human or what may become of you." Carlisle smiled lightly at me.

I sighed. I knew Carlisle wouldn't have all the answers to my questions, but I can't doubt I would have liked a little more information. But, what exactly did he mean by what may become of me?

" Anyway, you all might want to get off to school." Carlisle's eyes flashed to the clock.

" Alright then. Thanks Carlisle." I said, leaping down off the table. I was then swept off my feet by Edward as he rushed up to our room, giving me a kiss before letting me down.

_' Do you know how much I love you?_'

" As much as I love you?"

_" Bet I love you more."_

" Fine! I'll take you up on that bet!" It was still a little strange, answering his thoughts with words. I then hoped I wouldn't slip up at school and look like a case who just escaped from the asylum. Edward kissed me again and finally spoke aloud.

" Alright, now go get dressed." He instructed.

" Yes sir!" I gave him a playful military salute as I sauntered off to the closet, picking out only a simple combination of jeans and a sweater for the day. I rejoined Edward as we departed in the R8 for school.

We attended school as always and that's how things seemed to flow over the next three months. Carson Saunders, who I found out was the boy haunting me from Biology, continuously eyed me with glares and suspicious glances. It began to worry me what he was thinking, because it seemed he _knew_ what I was and, now, what I could do. Before each Biology class I'd give Edward a quick kiss, receiving his abilities to sift through a person's mind and, now more then ever, I had sympathy and respect for him. It was so dizzying and confusing, hearing all those bits and pieces of chattering thoughts. Edward assured me it got easier and it was slowly doing so. Now I could instinctively pick out the minds of my family, though I often left them to their thoughts, as well as Carson.

Every time I read Carson's mind though, it got me more worried. He'd be thinking about different murder cases, ones where corpses were left untidy. Ones where the neck or spine was broken. Ones where a mass amount of blood was seeped from the victim as if they were attacked by a giant leech.

A leech...

I tried to ignore his thoughts as often as I could. What really got to me was his piercing coal-black eyes. Eyes that smoldered with hate. Eyes that were colder than myself. Eyes that entrapped me and placed me back in Washington, in La Push. However, I pulled out of his gaze more easily nowadays as my past was beginning to fade away more easily.

" Guess what!" Alice brought me out of my own tangled thoughts, bobbing in her seat, at lunch one afternoon.

Edward smirked. I groaned.

" It's going to snow! And the whole school is going to have off which means--"

" Family snow war!" Emmett announced proudly. He and Jasper grinned at each other and Edward as well.

For once I thought Rosalie and I would be on the same wavelength. However, she looked just as excited as the boys. Alice was nothing less but ecstatic. I, however, was not so happy.

" I can't believe you all are getting so worked up over... Snow... It's cold and wet." I stated, though, I knew neither factor really applied to me anymore.

" Oh, come on Bella!" Emmett was grinning like a grizzly. " It will be fun!"

" You thought baseball was going to be fun a few years ago, remember?" I shot back, surprised by myself as was my family. Even Rosalie was shocked. " Sorry Emmett." I felt strange as hostility began to sweep over me. Edward began to say something but stopped short. My entire family became tense and I instantly knew why. Carson.

He was standing at the end of our table, looking at us all with disgust and loathing. He then shot his hate-filled eyes to me.

" Isabella Hale, right?" He asked, voice like acid.

" _Bella_ Hale." Edward corrected, but Carson just ignored him.

" Can I talk to you? Privately?"

I looked to Edward who, obviously, didn't want me to go.

" I'll be right back." I assured not only him, but everyone else as well. Alice and Jasper both graced my hand, too quick for Carson to see, as I got up from my chair and followed Carson outside the cafeteria and into the corridor with empty classrooms lining either side. " So, Carson, what's so private you can't address it with my family around?"

" I need to warn you, Bella." His entire tone had changed. I felt the emotional change and heard in his mind as he went from loathing to anxious, worried. I tired his mind for answers and clues as to what he was getting at before he got it, but his thoughts were so jumbled it was too in-cohesive and began to give me a headache. That is, if a vampire can even get a headache.

" Warn me? About what?" I questioned, truly oblivious. I tried seeing into the future for a brief moment, but it was useless as well.

" Someone... Someone is coming for _you._"

" Carson, what are you talking about? Who is coming for me? How could you even know this?" I began to wonder if he was stalking me.

" Well, it's not really someone I guess... It's your past, Bella. Your past is coming back for you. Though, of course, that _does_ involve someone one way or another."

" Carson!" My calling his name interrupted his babbling, causing him to jump. " Can you at least tell me _who_ is coming for me?"

" The thing is Bella, you already know." Carson replied, looking at me, straight on, deadlocked, with his eyes. I tried to receive the message hidden in them. I didn't bother reading his mind or looking into the future, because I sought them useless with his scrambling and indecisive thoughts.

" Carson, you're not making any sense!" I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger, a habit picked up from Edward. As I opened my eyes, I meant to look at Carson with a glare. He was gone. As if out of thin air, he disappeared. " Carson?" I called, but received no answer. Not even bothering to stay in the range of human normality I rushed back inside the cafeteria, scanning every mind for trace or thought of Carson. No luck. I returned to the table with my family. Alice was coming out of a vision as I sat down. I was too infuriated and confused to look into her mind.

" How much has Alice filled you all in?" I asked, taking full use of my vampiric abilities and speaking to quickly and low for a human standing right beside me to decipher.

" Carson told you someone from your past was coming for you. But, wouldn't tell you who. Alice is looking into details now for us. " Edward assured me, arm locked around my waist.

" I hate humans..." I muttered, purely loathing Carson at that moment.

" Bella, you need to calm down." Jasper said through clenched teeth.

" Sorry." I sent a wave of calm through myself. " I'm just really aggravated after all that. I thought he was finally going to tell me why he hates me! And then he goes and tell me _that_?"

" Well, I've got nothing. Just us playing a very good few games on Friday." Alice assured us all. I sighed, in the mood to hit something. I realized how out of character I was, wanting to use violence as a solution to a current problem. I put my head down for the remainder of lunch as thoughts whirled in my head, none leading to either Carson or an answer. The bell rang as well all departed as one and departed separately, just as always.

The rest of the week didn't fare very well either. Carson wasn't in school and he apparently didn't have many friends, for when I scanned minds in search of any sign of him, nothing came about. As Friday drew closer, Alice and Emmett began to get more jittery, which, I can assure anyone, is not very good. I, however, was dreading what Friday would bring. Ever since my discussion with Carson, I had a ominous feeling about Friday and as the days closed in on it, the feeling became stronger.

Edward assured me it was nothing, as did Esme who saw that I was struggling.

" Everything will be alright, Bella." Her palm was gentle, as was her motherly nature, as she touched my cheek. I could only sigh and nod in reply. Despite all my family was telling me, I just couldn't grasp it. My mind was tangled, moreso then ever now. After all, who would hunt me down? Who even thought I was still alive anymore? After all, it was drawing close to a year since I gave any notice to Charlie of my existence. After all, I was sure the fake letter Carlisle had sent out from Dartmouth, saying I had " perished in a horrendous vehicle accident" and that my body simply burned in the blaze the friction of the cars and gasoline produced had made things clear. (( Alice assured me Emmett wrote it when I heard of it's contents. ))

Even so, Carson's words were still bound in mystery and it was becoming more and more of an enigma every day.

**Well, I hope I gave you all a nice little insight to Carson here. I'm also very sorry that it has taken so long to post this chapter. I've been on somewhat of a writer's hiatus for some time as life has been hectic lately. I've also had a pretty good dose of writer's block as well. The little vampire girl, whose name I will reveal here as Elizabeth Masterson, (( hint think of Edward and try to make a connection with her to him... PM or comment with any ideas!!! )) will be coming into play and have a very nice role in the next few chapters. Also, I'd love to hear about any ideas people are cooking up as to who Bella will be receiving a visit from. I'm sure some people think in is the possible obvious, but I may be pulling a red herring over you all. Watch out. **

**Anyway, I'd like to comment, quickly, that I am ECSTATIC about the choices for the Cullen family. Are there a few adjustments I'd like? Yes, there are. However, I can see every Cullen in each actor/actress who has been decided and am counting down day by day for the movie. Yes, I am that much of a **_**Twilight-**_**tard.**

**Once again, I thank everyone who has commented, favorite-d and alerted this story. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I also want to let it be known that I'd be happy to hear any suggestions you, being the reader and audience I am trying to please, have. The factor of Bella picking Edward's Audi was a reader's suggestion, so, there you go!**

**Here's just one more note!!! (( I promise!!)) I will be accepting any requests from people who would like to see any chapter, section, or certain event in another character's point of view. The selections will be featured as extras at the end on the story. **

**Thank you everyone who was been and is taking part of this project!!**

**---- Katori**


	10. 9 Past

**Disclaimer: **

**Bella: Alice! Guess what?**

**Alice: What Bella?**

**Bella: You know how I have visions of the future? I just had a vision of the PRESENT!**

**Alice: Of the present? Bella, what did you see?**

**Bella: Me telling you all of this and that only Stephenie Meyer will own us!**

**This disclaimer was inspired by my own ridiculous friends: Bella and Emmetté**

_" Edward, this is Jezebel. She's going to be a friend of yours for a very long time."_

_Eight year-old Edward threw his mother a look of disproval with his emerald green eyes and disoriented coppery locks. She threw back a smile._

_Edward looked at the little girl standing before him, hiding something behind her back. She donned a blue dress and a cream round and wide-rimmed hat with a ribbon the same color of the dress as an accent. With her long brown hair and severely pale skin with the complementing, she was very pretty for only being six. _

_" Here Edward," She held out one hand to the handsomely dressed young boy. Clenched tightly in it was a small bouquet of freesias. " I got these for you."_

_" Uhm, thank you, Jezebel." Edward scowled and, like every other boy his age, couldn't care less for some flowers. However, their scent was enchanting and Jezebel was drenched in it from holding the flowers all this time. He gingerly took the flowers, observing them as if they were from another planet._

_Jezebel giggled. " You can just call me Bella, if you want." She looked into his eyes with her own big brown doe eyes. However, in their reflection was a younger girl, and by far much more pale with blood red eyes and long white hair that was whipping in an invisible wind._

" Bella? Bella! Love, can you hear me?"

My eyes shot open as someone called " Elizabeth!" I was sitting in bed, breathing heavily. Edward was right there beside me, grasping my hand tightly and looking highly concerned and worried.

" Edward? What's going on?" My thoughts were nothing but a mess. I could Edward's frantic discussion with his mind, wondering if he should go and get Carlisle and just stay here. Along with this, the scenes of whatever I had just witnessed in my own mind were flashing. It still bugged me that the only person's whose features I saw clearly were the little boy's and the girl's. Everyone else was shadowed from the nose up.

" I think I should be asking you that." He sighed with relief and let go of my hand.

I looked past him for a moment at the window behind him, seeing it was obviously late at night, probably about 2 a.m. judging by where the moon was. For whatever reason, it frightened me that it was a new moon.

Things started to make sense as I concentrated.

" We were just lying here in bed and you were talking to me, about how jittery I was being lately." ( I wasn't about to tell Edward I was acting so strange because of visions I kept having. ) " I told you it was nothing and you just said alright and kissed me. You whispered something in my ear." My eyes were closed as I tried to recall everything.

" I said I loved you." Edward said. I could hear the smile in his voce as one arm wrapped around my waist.

" Right and then I closed my eyes and..." The vision played over again just a vividly as before. " I have to go talk to Alice!" Before Edward could even attempt to get a word out let alone make a move to stop me, I barged into the room Alice shared with Jasper. She was observing her grande closet, trying to determine some sort of outfit combination. Jasper was missing, but I had only planned to ask him to leave anyway. " Alice I--"

" Had a strange vision and need to talk to you about it." The pixie smirked as she recited my next few wards as if she'd been doing so for weeks. I had a hunch she had.

" Well, if that's how your going to be about it then maybe I should just sit and let you explain." I plopped down in chair before her vanity I had become quite acquainted with now. Alice frowned at my scowl, coming to stand behind me and turn the chair around as she brushed my hair.

" Oh Bella. I was only having fun. Now, tell me, what was your vision about this time?"

I explained everything in all the detail I myself saw. Over the past few days, I had been having quite a lot of visions, as had Alice. She had begun to cook up theories as to why we were both having so many visions. We both, however, wondered why they were so... strange. For instance, I had a vision about someone with these black eyes staring long and coldly as if whatever they were looking at was hatred itself. Alice saw that same day and time myself looking at someone shadowed in the forrest of a snowy clearing. I was, apparently, horrified at whatever or whoever I was looking at. The visions continued like this, coming at random times and being just a random in their content.

Alice was silent for a minute as I finished. " Well, I've certainly never had a vision like that before, or anything possibly related to it."

" What could it mean though? I mean, I don't know anyone named Jezebel or--" I don't what, but something then clicked in my mind.

" Bella? Bella, are you with me?"

" Alice, my vision, it wasn't of the future; it was the _past_."

" What? But how is that even possible? I can only see visions of the future. How can you see things from the past?" Alice had stopped brushing my hair and was obviously frustrated.

" I don't know, but, Alice, listen to me. Edward and his mother, Elizabeth, were in my vision." I saw the woman's face as clear as day in my mind with the same shining emerald eyes and long copper hair. " Only Edward was a kid and there was a little girl with him."

" Jezebel, right? But, Bella, why would you be dreaming of some girl named Jezebel with Edward and his mom there too?"

" Alice, she told him to call her Bella and she gave him freesias." I stated simply. My sister processed this as her face lit up with understanding.

" Bella, are you saying--"

" Yes Alice," I looked in the mirror at her, smirking slightly at the sense on accomplishment I felt. " I think that I had a vision of the past, of Edward's past and I was there. Edward and I knew each other all those years ago and we were betrothed!"

" But, what about that other girl? The one you said you saw with the white hair and eyes? Why was she in your vision?"

" I don't know Alice." I looked down, wondering why she would be in my vision. " But, I think there's a reason she was there."

" Maybe she has something to do with your past?" Alice suggested, returning to brushing my hair.

" It's possible..." I trailed off into my own thoughts. I looked out Alice's window to see a strong snowstorm begin to whip through the forested area we had enclosed ourselves in, just as this family had done before in Forks.

Forks.

Just the thought of my life there sent the memory of the sick feeling again through my body. I decided to distract myself and focus on something else. I only noticed now alice was holding the brush in midair as she started for another stoke. Her eyes were glossy and distant. She was having a vision. I stared in the mirror at her until she came out of it.

" Alice," I asked immediately, " What did you see?"

She smirked. " Just Emmett getting a whipping from Edward and Jasper." Alice assured me and began humming as she picked up a few bobby pins and continued with styling my hair. I decided to peak into her mind to find out if that's what she had really seen. She was translating Mark Twain's _The Prince and the Pauper _into Russian, Aramaic and Latin.

**Well, there you go. Here is the latest of my crazy fanfic. Please R&R and enjoy!!**

**Lotsa Love,**

**Katori**


	11. Authors' Note!: Sorry!

Hi there everyone!!

First off, I am REALLY sorry for using a chapter to post this message. ( I don't like it when authors do it and I'm sure you don't either, but, hey, you got to do what you got to do sometimes, right?) As I'm sure you have noticed, I haven't updated in quite a while, which I am very sorry for. I have a ton of ideas for ways this story could go, but I just don't know which road to take without ruining what wanted to originally play out though this fan fiction. If anyone out there would like to offer a suggestion or what not I'll be more than happy to listen (read? xD ) them and who knows? One reader made a suggestion and it pulled though in my story, yours just may too.

Once again I'm sorry for using a chapter for this, but I just wanted to let any anxious readers know I have not quit!! D

Also, in the meantime, I am working on a sort of Twilight A/U project called _Crossing Moons_, which is posted up here on FanFic. Please feel free to read and leave reviews ( I love the good but any negative or critical reviews are accepted as well!! )!!

Thanks a lot everyone!

Lotsa Love!!

Katori


	12. Author's Note Beta

Yes, this is ANOTHER author's note and I am VERY VERY VERY sorry about this!

Because of the release of Breaking Dawn, which I must say was a delightful book, though it had equality in pros and cons, I am CONSIDERING discontinuing this fanfic. This is simply due to the way people might react with my own plot line in comparison to the actual sequel.

HOWEVER, if enough people, if anyone, responds and says they would like for me to continue, then I shall. Simple as that.

Thank you, everyone, who helped with this project no matter how it may end.

Lotsa love!!

Katori


End file.
